


You left

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Future Fic, Getting Back Together, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, coming back home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: When Robert left Emmerdale behind in 2018 with Seb because their was nothing left for him, he never thought he'd be back in 2022 with a five year old son to look after his ill and very heavily pregnant sister.Aaron? Well Aaron's 30 in 5 days and the person he's been pining after for 4 years is back and he doesn't know how he's supposed to feel.





	1. You left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesthatmakeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/gifts).



> I don't know where this come from but I think i'm gonna like it, I decided to storiesthatmakeus because I was gifted a wonderful Robron fic so I wanted to repay the favour.

“Pretty” Seb mutters looking up at the fireworks in the sky opening the car window to look up at the fireworks.

“Head in the car” Robert warns looking at his son in the rear-view mirror to see him.

“Fine” Seb mutters rolling his eyes, Robert not for the first time lets a huff wishing he was a baby again the worst thing he ever did when he was a baby was throw up on him, hell even when he was two and three and they’d moved throughout the UK, Seb had loved him, loved him even more when they’d moved to America for a year and he’d took him to Disney land Orlando, but he’s just turned five in November and ever since he told him they were moving back to Emmerdale to help Vic his Auntie Vic out he’d been hating him ever since.

“Attitude” Robert warns.

“Sorry, why are the fireworks going off so late?” Seb asks his head still looking up towards the fireworks that are near constant now that it’s getting near midnight.

“It’s New Year people let fireworks off at New Year just like bomb fire night” Robert tells him son smiling at him.

“Why have we got to go live with Auntie Vic?” Seb asks for what feels like the seventieth time since they’d touched down from America six hours ago the drive to London was annoying with the constant questions.

“I told you auntie Vic is sick and she’s going to have a baby, my work contract ended anyway and I decided to not renew it and just come back and look after her” Robert repeats for what feels like the seventieth time today.

“Why can’t the baby’s daddy look after her like you look after me?” 

That’s the first time Seb’s actually asked that question and how are you supposed to tell your son that your sister had a drunken one night stand with some dude and got knocked up and she’d decided to keep the baby because she’s wanted a baby forever, but now she’s got Pre-eclampsia and she’s got to take it easy?

“Vic’s baby doesn’t have a daddy” Robert says and he hopes he doesn’t ask another question.

Luckily the jet lag catches up with Seb and he finally falls asleep, staring up at the fireworks.

The time on his car finally shows 00:00 and the calendar shows 1/1/2022 as he drives past the welcome to Emmerdale sign.

He’s not been back to Emmerdale since February 2018 it’s been almost 4 years since he left, since Rebecca died and his son lost his mother, since he realised there was nothing left for him in the small village and found a job he could finally excel in.

Sure, it means his son was home schooled a lot and they’ve moved to a different house five times thanks to his amazing skill and the company he works… well worked for had moved him to head up different divisions four times in the UK before asking him to move to the US last year he’d loved living in Orlando, it was hot and Seb like him was a massive fan of the Wizarding world of Harry Potter so they’d had something to do every weekend it surprisingly never got boring.

He sighs to himself as he drives down main street thinking to himself he can’t stay at Vic’s for long, she’s only got one spare room and as much as Robert loves his son the little man is a constant mover and he kicks in his sleep.

Maybe he could book two rooms in the b&b it’s not like he’s short on money, never will be thanks to his job over the last four years and some investments he’s made along the way on the stock markets.

He pulls to a stop outside Vic’s the lights are still on inside she’d known he’d get in late and he’d told her just to leave the key tucked away under the doormat but obviously she’d stayed awake to greet him.

He’s just got out of the car when the front door opens and a very fat Vic comes waddling out, she’d come and visited them in Orlando it was there that she found out she was pregnant throwing up constantly throughout the visit but she didn’t look this big, seven months pregnant will do that to a person though.

“Robert” Vic cries waddling quickly out the door to hug him.

“Hey Vic” He smiles before he realises she should be in bed resting.

“What are you doing you should be resting” Robert moans.

“Oh shut up I need to help you get your bags in” she smirks slapping his shoulder and going to the car.

“I’ve got it Vic just go back inside” he tells her she goes to protest but he just glares and she rolls her eyes doing what she’s told for once.

The sound of drunken people cheering as the come out the woolpack makes him look up and he has to smile Emmerdale never changes no matter how long he’s been away.


	2. Stay home

“Morning” Vic yawns her hands coming up from her stomach to stifle the yawn “You’re up early” She comments sitting down in front of him at the kitchen table he frowns and goes to tell her that it’s half twelve in the afternoon and he’s been up since half 8 but herreaching over to grab Robert’s coffee distracted him, he slapped her hands away with a warning look on his face.

“You aren’t supposed to have coffee when your pregnant” He tells her off.

“Oh, shut up will ya, a couple of sips won’t hurt me besides I need something to wake me up before work” She mutters.

“Work? You’re having a laugh, right? The doctor told you to have plenty of rest no strenuous activity Vic you shouldn’t be working” he doesn’t know why his voice rises higher and higher as he tells her this but the stuff he’s been reading about preeclampsia is scary and he wants his sister and his nephew growing inside her to be okay.

“Oh Rob, I’ve only got 1 week left until my maternity leave starts” She tells him but he cuts her off.

“Victoria, you’ve got Preeclampsia It can kill you... Preeclampsia, as you probably know, is a condition in which a pregnant woman's blood pressure rises so high that she's at imminent risk for seizure. “Eclampsia” means seizure; preeclampsia means you're dangerously close to that state you need to relax phone Chas and ask her if you can start your maternity early” He practically begs her.

“How the hell do you know so much?” She asks looking genuinely surprised and touched that he’s done research.

“I was dating a doctor in America before I came home, nothing serious only had two dates with her but she sent me a bunch of information on it and I did some research online as well it’s serious Vic you need to start looking after yourself why do you think I up and left the states just to come back? I’m worried about you” 

“Fine” She sighs standing up and walking into the living room grabbing the landline before coming back into the kitchen “I’m supposed to be starting in half an hour after Marlon does the lunch I do the rest” She tells him phone to her ear she waits for a couple minutes before sighing as theirs no answer.

“I’ll go over and ask Chas or Charity for you” Robert tells her.

“You mean Chas or Aaron?” she corrects him.

“Aaron?” he asks her the name feeling foreign on his lips he’s not said his name outloud for nearly four years only thinking it when he was being missing the other man which was a lot over the last four years.

“Yeah Charity sold him her share two years ago, he does a few night shifts here and there but he mostly just leaves the running to Chas” Vic shrugs.

“Is Chas on now?” 

“Yeah, she’s on, is Seb still asleep?” Vic asks as he nods and grabs his jacket from the back of his chair it’s better to get it over and done with and she’s supposed to have a shift in half an hour so he’d need to let Chas know.

“Yeah he’s knackered the flight really took it out of him just let him sleep he’ll wake up when he’s ready” he smiles leaning forward to kiss her cheek he turns on his heel with a see ya in a sec thrown behind him shutting the door quietly so he didn’t wake Seb up.

Emmerdale never changes the day’s bright and kids are running up and down Main Street, the village hasn’t changed, no new shops, the houses all look the same, the pubs open like always and it takes him literally one minute to cross from Vic’s house to the pub.

He gets nervous as he steps through the doors to the Woolpack, he’s nervous to see Chas again, nervous to see anyone else as well, hell he was scared to see Aaron again, he knows it’s going to hurt him when he sees Aaron and Alex, or whoever Aaron’s may be in a relationship, the one thing he’s asked Vic whenever she came to see him he’d made sure they didn’t talk about Aaron.

“Great your back again” Chas says as charming as ever as soon as he walks in she’s staring at him from the bar she looks the same as ever a few more wrinkles on her face but otherwise the four years has done no difference to the women.

“Nice to see you too” he smiles walking to the bar. “May I have a word?” He questions.

“A word? What would we need to talk about?” Chas frowns.

“Vic… look the doctors have told her she’s got this condition with the baby she needs to rest and she can’t really work, you know what she’s like she wants to work right up until she’s taken into the hospital but she can’t do you think she could go on an early maternity leave?” Robert asks he’s oddly touched that Chas listens to him without interrupting.

“Of course, she can the silly cow, I told her to take leave early when she started having problems… I never knew it was that serious she just brushed me off all the time is she okay though?” Chas asks leaning forward on the bar invested in the conversation now that she knows it’s about someone she actually cares about.

“She’s fine at the moment she’s acting like nothing’s wrong but I’ve asked doctors about it and did research online apparently what she’s got is this preeclampsia can cause her blood pressure to rise and this can put her at risk of brain injury. It can impair her kidney and liver functions, and cause blood clotting problems, or fluid on the lungs, seizures and, in some severe cases I’ve read about and if it’s left untreated, or she doesn’t calm down it could lead to her or the baby’s death” He tells her whispering the rest of it so Nicola doesn’t over hear as she came to the bar eyeing them up when she saw them in deep conversation.

“God tell her to take it easy for me yeah? Tell her if she even thinks about coming into work until after the babies born I’ll sack her, Marlon will be fine handling it on his own. I’ll pop over and see her through the week” Chas nods.

“Okay thank you Chas she’ll hate doing nothing but it’s got to be done she needs to take it easy it’s not just her she’s got to think about anymore” he nods turning around to go back out the door.

“Rob?” Chas says as he reaches the door.

“mmm?” 

“Coming back to help your sister out is one of the least selfish things I think you’ve ever done, I’d be the first to admit I didn’t think you’d give up living in America to come back for her” She says and for a moment he’s robbed of speech because has she actually just paid him a compliment? Chas Dingle the person that probably hates him most in the village has just complimented him.

“Yeah well, I’d do anything for someone I love, and family’s family” he shrugs opening the door wider and escaping the pub.

It’s not until he’s outside does he realise that she’d said, ‘Give up living in America’ how the hell did Chas know anything about his life?

He’s stopped from going back to Vic’s by a voice that sent chills down his spine.

“You look the same as ever” the voice is happy and he knows before he turns around that he’s got a smile on his face.

“You look even better, don’t know how that’s possible like but you do” Robert tells him and his face is beaming he can’t help it, looking at his ex-husband always makes him smile.

“What are you doing back?” Aaron asks and Robert doesn’t actually hear it the only thing his minds focused on is the fact that Aaron hasn’t got a ring on his finger.


	3. How've you been?

“Vic” Robert manages to stutter out his cheeks heating up as Aaron smirks at him, his ex-catching him checking him out.

“So, she’s not as alright as she keeps telling me she is?” Aaron guesses before answering his own question not even giving Robert the chance to open his mouth not that Robert could form a full sentence Aaron looks better than ever his muscles have grown he’s got a few laughter lines but he looks as beautiful as ever not so much has changed about him he just looks fitter in the health and looks department.

“Of course, it must be serious you wouldn’t have come back from America to be with her if she was completely okay” Aaron tells him and it makes his brain reboot talking about Vic.

“Yeah she’s going to be okay if she can just chill, but you know Vic she’s constantly on the move constantly worrying about other people, we just need to get her blood pressure down to avoid the complications, your mum just agreed she could take early maternity leave so that’s one less stress off her” he can’t help but smile back at the genuine beam Aaron gives him.

“That’s good and I’d love to have been a fly on the wall when me mum saw you were back” Aaron laughs.

“You wanna get a coffee?” Aaron suggests nodding his head to Bob’s.

He looks towards Keepers and then to Bob’s he’d decided as soon as Aaron had asked him of course he wants to stay with Aaron, wants to find out what the hell’s been going on with him for the last four years.

“Sure, let me ask if Vic wants to come or if she want me to bring anything to eat or something first yeah?” 

“Oh yeah sure I’ll get us a table and order them in” Aaron nods they walk a few feet together Aaron throwing him a smile as they separate Aaron heading into the café and he heads back into Vic’s.

He gets his keys out using the key he hasn’t actually used since he locked the house up the last time he left Emmerdale, Sabastian in his arms and his bags packed in the car already.

“So, Chas just phoned me” Vic shouts from the kitchen as soon as he shuts the front door.

He makes his way into the kitchen his sister and son munching toast, Seb sipping on a cup of tea like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.

“Please tell me you didn’t put sugar in his tea” Robert says to his sister as a way of greeting ignoring her previous Chas comment.

“Only half of one why he’s not diabetic or anything is he?” Vic asks looking to Seb her eyes widening as she thinks she’s doing something wrong.

“No nothing like that just he tries to get you to put like ten in and then sugar makes him hypo” waving his arm to stop her from panicking.

“Oh yeah he did say he usually had four sugars I bargained him down to a half” She smiles relieved “Though you’re a hypocrite considering you have three in your tea or coffee” 

“Why’s he a hippo?” Seb asks his auntie.

“Because he’s a big fatty” Vic tells Seb leaning forward to tickle his stomach his son giggling, he’s always loved his auntie Vic.

“Do you want anything to eat from the café?” Robert questions leaning on the table dropping a kiss to Seb’s head smirking when his son tries to bat him away.

“No, I made a fruit smoothie before chocked full of anti-oxidants and other stuff that’s supposed to help bring my blood pressure down” Vic rolls her eyes.

“Do you want to come to the café?” He asks instead.

“I still have my PJ’s on why what’s so important about the café?” she asks him frowning.

“Nothing, just ran into an old friend invited me for a coffee” Robert shrugs and Victoria’s face breaks out into a smile.

“An old friend? You could just say Aaron you know” Vic laughs before shaking her head “Some things never change” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Vic he’s just an old friend just going for a coffee” he shrugs going to turn towards the door.

“Sure, he is that’s why you dated Luke in London” She says making him stop in his tracks he’d dated Luke a few months after leaving Emmerdale, Vic had met him once before they’d broke up, he hasn’t saw or thought about Luke ever since.

“Luke? Mechanic Luke that lived in Whitechapel?” Robert frowns turning to look at his sister “What’s he got to do with anything?” 

“Luke was the spitting image of Aaron” she says like it’s obvious.

“No, he wasn’t he was I don’t even remember what he looks like to be honest Vic” Robert huffs turning for the door.

“Do you wanna come to the café Seb?” He questions before he leaves the kitchen remembering he’s got a kid to look after and he can’t just swan off whenever he wants to anymore, the thought of Aaron waiting for him and made him lose his mind for a sec.

“No Auntie Vic said we can have a duvet day with my Harry Potter boxset after we finish breakfast” Seb smiles up at him bits of toast covering his mouth the thought of Harry Potter making him happy for once he’s been grumpy every day since he’d told him they were moving back to the UK; the little boy didn’t want to move away from the Harry Potter world in Orlando since it was his favourite place in the world.

“I’ll tell you what finish your breakfast get a wash, and get dressed then I want you to finish a chapter of your book then by the time your finished I’ll be back with popcorn and sweets and we can all watch them together deal?” Robert questions.

“But it’s New Year dad why do I have to read?” Seb whines.

“Because it’s important you keep your brain active, you don’t want other kids being better readers than you do you?” Robert smiles leaning forward to ruffle Seb’s blond curls, his son is already reading books without pictures at a more advanced reading level than his age group the Harry Potter books he’s reading had helped with that “Besides you love Harry Potter and you’re nearly finished the first book you want to see if anything’s different in the books than the film, don’t you?” Robert questions knowing he’s won when his son lets out a small sigh.

“Fine but can I have oreo’s?” Seb questions trying his luck.

“Sure” Robert nods leaving the kitchen practically jogging out of the front door making his way to the café to meet Aaron.


	4. 4 years and you've not changed a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've not updated this is a while no Robron kind of made me lose my mojo but since they've got back together it seems like i'm inspired again so hope people are still reading this

"Hey" Robert smiles as he walks into the café, spotting Aaron who's sitting on one of the couches two mugs of coffee on the table.

"Got your Americano" Aaron nods back.

"Thanks" Robert says as he sits down taking a gulp of coffee licking his upper lip afterwards, he doesn't miss the way Aaron's eyes track his tongues every move.

"How've you been?" Aaron asks shaking his head it looks like it took a lot to move his gaze away from Robert's lips, it results In Robert smirking, but he answers the man's question.

"A little stressed to be honest the move back from America was hell, I did it in like three days but as soon as Vic told me what her doctors said and I researched everything I knew I needed to come home not that Seb was happy about leaving Orlando" Robert shrugs it's weird how honest he is with Aaron, if it was anyone else his answer would have been a simple 'Fine how have you been' 

"I can't believe she never told me how bad she was, we talk every day and she just played it off like she's fine" Aaron tells him and although he hasn't saw Aaron for four years he knows how upset Aaron is by Vic not telling him she wasn't well, he resists the urge to reach out and grab his hand.

"How're you? How's Alex?" Robert asks trying to change the subject seeing his ex-upset about his baby sister was making his chest flutter and it wasn't supposed to be doing that.

"Alex?" Aaron asks frowning.

"Yeah? When I left you and he were dating how did that go?" Robert asks not knowing why he needs to know, he just wants to know Aaron was treated well, and stop hearing Aaron talk about his sister like that because hearing Aaron talk about Robert's family like that was just making his chest ache.

"The divorce finalised December 12th" Aaron shrugs and he looks uncomfortable talking about it.

"Divorced? You got married to him? Wait this December 12th as in a few weeks ago? What the hell happened?" Robert asks shocked at what he'd heard, he'd never expected Alex and Aaron to get married he'd not pegged the doctor to be someone for the long run for Aaron.

"We got married August 8th 2020 it was a decent marriage then he told me like seven months into the marriage that he'd cheated on me with a friend of his a few times, I've been working on my anger so instead of hitting him or getting angry I tried to forgive him even went to therapy and all that but it didn't work we called it quits officially after ten months into the marriage the divorce only just got finalised my lawyer insisted I get as much as I could off him because it was him that wrecked the marriage, usually I would have told my lawyer to fuck off but when I learned Alex got with the friend he'd cheated on me with I decided to let my lawyer take him for everything I could" Aaron shrugs and Robert is lost for words.

"Speak" Aaron chuckles reaching over the table to gently punch him in the leg.

"I never expected that" Robert manages to force out.

"Expect what?" Aaron frowns.

"All of it" Robert shrugs before finding the right words "I suppose I never expected you to get married to him in the first place, he was a fucking idiot for cheating on you, I swear he must have a screw lose and letting your lawyer sort it like that? I'm proud of you, it's something I would do" Robert chuckles he looks away when he notices Aaron blushing.

"How's your wife or husband" Aaron questions his eyes locked on Robert's ring finger.

"What?" Robert can't help but ask although he knows what Aaron's thinking.

"Your ring when'd you get married?" Aaron questions.

"Erm 20th February" Robert admits and when he sees the tension in Aaron's jaw the look of anger flashing in his eyes he admits the right date "20th February 2017" He admits and like that Aaron's anger from thinking his ex-husband had got married on their old wedding anniversary was gone, now all's that was left was confusion.

"But that's our…" Aaron says looking at the ring again noticing that it was the exact same as when they'd gotten married.

"Yeah it's the same one, I never took it off" Robert shrugs he feels like a freak like he's being judged like Aaron's gonna laugh at him for the admission but the other man is still frowning.

The small "Why though" was almost swallowed up by the sounds in the café, almost but it wasn't.

"I don't know, I've dated a few people in the last five years like but I've mostly been focused on work and raising Seb, I didn't take it off when we broke up because I thought we would get back together then when I left with Seb I honestly couldn't even feel the ring anymore I was so used to it, it was like it was a part of me, the first time I had a date they asked me about it and I couldn't explain properly I tried to take it off but it felt weird so I just put it back on, haven't taken it off since, I suppose it's kept the one night stand people at bay like" Robert says his voice sounding strange at the end trying to keep it light hearted.

He'd forgot about the ring truthfully, he'd never taken it off since leaving Emmerdale, Vic had always tried to talk about it whenever she came to visit but he'd shut her down, it was his was of remembering Aaron without talking about him.

How the hell are you supposed to explain to your ex-husband that when you take the ring off it feels like you've been shot or something? It doesn't matter how understanding Aaron was saying that was likely to get him put in the looney ward.

"I can understand that" Aaron nods his hand going up to his chest toying with something just above his heart, Robert's eyes follow the movement but Aaron's thick jumper doesn't show what the younger man it toying with, a small chain is hugging Aaron's neck so it's obviously something on that, it's most likely a crucifix or something although he can't remember Aaron ever being religious.

"How's Seb been?" Aaron asks changing the conversation and nudging Robert out of his own thoughts.

"Amazing until I decided to move back here" Robert tells him truthfully letting out a sigh.

"He didn't want to move to the UK?" 

"He loved the UK we only moved to America last year but it's more like he didn't want to move back and be away from Orlando" Robert tells him taking another sip of his coffee "My son is thankfully a geek like his father" He can't help the smirk that comes over his face when he says that he doesn't even care when Aaron rolls his eyes.

"Oh god not another Marvel geek" Aaron laughs.

"Don't even start me off on that the little traitor prefers DC but no he loves Harry Potter like me and because I used to work so much through the week I took him to Harry Potter world every weekend and we loved it, never got bored of the thing I think he's just gonna miss the fun times we had on the weekends, I think that's the reason he's being difficult" 

"Just because you're back in this miserable place doesn't mean your fun has to stop, you just need to find a way for you both to bong and have fun that you both like" Aaron smiles.

"When did you become a councillor?" Robert laughs.

"A few years of being your sisters crying shoulder you learn how to say the right thing" Aaron chuckles.

"How is she?" 

"She's travelling the world with her best friend thanks to you" Aaron tells him, and Robert tries to look everywhere but at Aaron.

"Me?" He asks laughing he knows his voice sounds strange.

"Don't act stupid you know what I'm talking about"

"I'm sorry if I overstepped…" he tries to explain only to be cut off by Aaron.

"You didn't, for a long time I thought you had and I'd tried to phone you so many times to give you shit about it before I realised you loved her too" Aaron tells him smiling.

"I did… I still do, it was just my way of trying to be there for her even though I wasn't physically here" 

"It took her a while to wrap her head around why you'd set up a trust fund for her but the lawyer that contacted her said you'd set it up when she was fifteen, she'd thought you didn't like her that much" Aaron admits.

"How could I not like her she was the exact same as my husband only younger and in female form" Robert laughs.

"I'd better go" Aaron laughs looking at his phone when a notification pings on his phone.

"Scrap yard?" Robert guesses.

"Actually, I've got a painting job to do, Gerry is already their he's getting impatient" Aaron shrugs.

"Painting? You've gone into the painting and decorating game?" Robert asks sceptical, Aaron hated DIY stuff he'd helping Liv repaint her room then again that was before, Robert had left he could have developed a love for it.

"No, I hate painting, but I bought Dale View off Pete and Ross for a steal when they moved to Amsterdam four months ago and I've been doing it all up, I've had builders in and stuff renovating the place just need to add a lick of paint before I throw it on the market and make a few grand profit" Aaron smirks.

"Scrapyard, The woolpack, buying houses and selling them on" Robert smirks he knows his face is almost splitting with the size of his smile but he doesn't care "Who are you and what have you done with the Aaron Sug… Dingle I knew and loved?" Robert asks almost choking when he'd called Aaron a Sugden.

"I learned from my ex-husband that in order to make money you need to invest and own so I've been doing that it's been working so far" Aaron laughs standing up from his seat grabbing his coffee cup and downing the drink in one "I'll stop by Vics later and see her yeah?" Aaron tells him and all's he can do is nod smiling as Aaron leaves the café.

He is so fucking screwed, he's seen his ex-husband for half an hour and already he's thinking of Aaron as Aaron Sugden, it's not fair on both of them, they'd agreed they weren't right for each other a long time ago he needs to remind himself of that.

But how can he remind himself of it when it feels different now than it did when he left?


	5. Is it too soon?

He hurries down main street his chest aching, it's been aching ever since he'd saw Robert's ring, what the hell did that mean? It's been almost five years since Robert left has he wore that ring for that long?

He uses his key in Dale View hurrying into the mostly renovated house he'd bought a few months ago, he pushes the door closed and falls back on his letting out a breath he's freaking out.

His hand grabs at his chest gripping the ring on his chain that he was wearing, it was weird that as soon as his marriage with Alex broke down he'd started wearing the ring Robert gave him again it reminded him of how strong he was.

"Their ya are" Gerry moans walking down the stairs, his feet crinkling the plastic sheeting that they'd put down to ensure the carpets would stay fresh and new, when he sees him the lad is covered in pain splatters from head to toe, his hair is a mess of neutral colours "Come on we need to get this painting done by 5 o'clock, I've got a date at seven and some of us don't live in the village, I've got to get back to Hotten" Gerry moans.

"It's New Year's Day" Aaron frowns who the hell has a date in New Years Day.

"She's cooking us a roast and when she puts the baby to bed she's giving me desert" Gerry smirks.

"Baby? How hold is she? How olds the kid?" Aaron asks frowning he doesn't know why he's surprised Gerry is constantly after the older women.

"She's 40, her kids 10, dad's in prison met her at that milf bar a couple months back" He goes to say more but Aaron holds his hand up to shush him.

"Get on with the upstairs and I'll do the downstairs if you want to be out of here by five you've got 4 hours to finish" Aaron tells him.

"I've only got two more rooms to do I've been here since 9 this morning, unlike some people" 

"Are you getting paid £10 an hour for your work?" Aaron asks interrupting before the lad talks back to him again a trait he's not grown out of "Might I remind you, that you asked me if you could paint? Because you needed the money?" 

"Fine I'll go finish the two bedrooms then, I can't wait till tonight" Gerry's eyebrows waggle and Aaron shakes his head in a no motion.

"I don't wanna know the details you overshare too much, I know more about your ex-girlfriend's bodies than I do about my own ex's" The sound of Gerry cackling follows him all the way up the stairs.

He walks into living room blaring the paint splattered radio, a song he doesn't really hear the lyrics too fills the house, but it helps him forget about Robert, for a few seconds before his head is filled about nothing but his ex-husband.

He throws on one of those coveralls that make you look like a crime scene investigator and gets to work painting the room the ring on his chest seems to burn him all day, it's the first time since he'd put it on that he'd been constantly aware of it against his skin.

He knows this is just because Robert's back, but he can't help the ache in his chest when he thinks of him, can't help wanting to stay away from him and constantly be around him all at the same time.

/////////

"We did good" Gerry nods looking at the work, Aaron had done.

"Hate to say it but so did you" he smirks the sound of beep outside interrupts Gerry from being a smarmy git.

"That's probably my cab" Gerry tells him grabbing his coat, his clothes are thankfully not covered in pain, but his hair is looking like he's been standing out in a snowstorm.

"I've left the upstairs windows open to let the paint dry faster and to let the smell out" He tells him before running out the house leaving the door open.

He's thankfully not covered in paint just little specks on his hands and fact maybe a little in his hair.

He locks up for the night he'll check on it tomorrow thankfully he's decided to keep the scrapyard closed till the 10th deciding to get the house on the market first and enjoying his 30th birthday he's threw himself into his work these last four years and especially this last year using his work as an escape from Alex.

He rushes out the gate a little too fast, the next thing he knows he's running into a solid weight he'd have fallen on the floor but he's grabbed by the back pulling him into the chest of the other person, he swallows hard when the the combination of scent and the feel of his hands means he knows who it is before he looks up.

"Where's the fire?" Robert jokes looking back at the house, his grip loosens a bit but he doesn't get go of Aaron's back completely.

"Just wanted to go home and shower before the paint dries all horrible in my hair" Aaron laughs, Robert looks down at his head and must spot the drying paint before realising he was still gripping Aaron's back an stepped back a little bit enough for Aaron to still have to look up at him and enough that the blush on Robert's face is noticeable it could be the bitter cold but it's spreading from his cheeks to his neck.

"How come you're out weren't you supposed to be having a Harry Potter marathon" Aaron smirks.

"Seb got bored decided to play on his IPad, Vic is watching chick flicks on the couch I've cooked the tea and was finally gonna settle down with a nice cuppa and a book but wouldn't you know it she's run out of tea bags, and to top things off David's is closed early because of New Year" 

"A book and a cuppa? Jesus when did you get so old?" Aaron jokes.

"I am six years older than you" Robert laughs "Rub it just because your still 29 for four days"

"You were six years older than me when we were together, and you never acted old" Aaron fires back.

"You know what they say you're only as young as the person you're feeling, you must have kept me young" Robert laughs and if Aaron didn't know any better he'd have thought the other man was flirting with him.

"Come on I'll give you some tea bags" Aaron nods down the road towards the mill and Robert bursts out laughing in response, Aaron just rolls his eyes and walks off in the direction of the Mil Robert beside him and he's got a grin on his face that he can't stop doing.


	6. The same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i've not updated this in so long so much bad shit has gone down over the last four, or five months and it's just been hard to do anything but finally got the motivation and i'm a good enough place to be writing again.
> 
> Just hope people are still reading haha

Stepping through the mill doors he’d expected things to be different but they weren’t when Robert left the Mill was in two flats, the house has been renovated so the two flats are now the massive house it used to be when it was owned by the kings, and yet the decoration was still the same as what Robert had done when he was setting up the house for him and Aaron.

“It’s different but yet the same” Robert nods appreciatively when they first step through the door.

“I’m regretting making it one big house again now though, I did it when Alex and I first got married thinking we needed a bigger house but now it’s just me and the place feels too big, I was glad to get rid of that spiral staircase though, I hated it” Aaron tells him looking at him guiltily a small smile on his face.

“You told me you loved that” Robert laughs.

“I lied” Aaron smiles going to the cupboard leaning down and grabbing an unopened box of PG tips turning to give them back to Robert, the chain had slipped out from underneath his top and he fixes it back in place before Robert can see the ring that was on the end of it.

“Thanks” Robert nods when he grabs the outstretched box from Aaron.

“I was actually going to come over and see Vic in a minute after I got the paint from my hair” Aaron laughs.

“Well bright side I can offer you a cuppa now” Robert laughs “How is Dale View going?” Robert asks curiously.

“Actually, I’ve just finished it then, well Gerry and I did, I just need to choose which estate agent I want to go with, I’ve had most of them around giving me the estimated sale prices and stuff all’s that’s left to do is pick one and put it on the market now” Aaron says with a sigh there’s still a while to go before he even hopes to see a profit of the place.

“What if you didn’t?” Robert questions.

“If I didn’t what?” he asks taking a seat on the kitchen island Robert following his nod to sit down to sitting opposite him.

“Put it on the market, it’s going to cost you a bomb with the estate agents, but I’m looking for a house around the village now that I’m back how about I buy it?” Robert suggests.

“You’re staying for good then?” is the question Aaron asks first he was going to tell him how much the surveyors and agents have told him the house is worth but that wasn’t what came out of his mouth.

“Yeah, I think I am, I’ve moved Seb around too much and it gets a little lonely living away from all my family but the village whether I like it or not has everyone I love in it, despite my crappy childhood, this is a great place for kids it wasn’t the villages fault for the way my dad acted I want to give Seb a little bit of stability and his mum’s buried here so I think I’m here for the long hall, which means I need a place of my own, as much as I love Seb sharing a bed in Vic’s with him is not fun he kicks more than you do” Robert says before he can stop himself, his cheeks burning.

“If you want to go and put it on the market though then that’s fine, I’ll put an offer in the estate agent you choose,” Robert tells him looking at the cooker behind Aaron.

“I’ll have my Lawyer contact yours and draw up the paperwork, I bought it for…” 

“Don’t?” Robert tells him holding his hand up “Don’t tell me what you bought it for or how much you renovated it for, just tell me how much the surveyors and estate agents have said it’s worth?” Robert tells him.

“Between £150,000 and £160,000” Aaron smirks.

“Then my offer is £162,000 if we can get this done quick, my stuff is in storage and I’m serious about Seb, look at this” Robert says standing up and pulling his jeans up showing Aaron his shin, the bruise is massive and deep purple. “He did that at 8 this morning I was having a lovely sleep until the little monster attacked me in his sleep I’ve had to deal with jetlag all day because I didn’t sleep in like he did” Robert laughs.

Aaron finally looks away from Robert’s exposed skin to grin at the older man.

“You’ve got a deal” Aaron says with a smirk reaching over to shake Robert’s hand, he’s panicking on the inside because he’s happier about the fact that Robert’s staying in the village than he is about the twenty-two grand profit he’s about to make, minus the lawyers’ fees and stuff.

“Have you got a pen and paper?” Robert asks and Aaron nods beside them to where the wireless phone was with little telephone jotter pads for taking messages a little pen there as well.

Robert leans over and scribbles a few things down “This is my lawyers’ info, so you can get in touch with him, I’ll email him tonight and let him know to expect contact from your lawyer, and my numbers on the bottom in case you want to phone me and ask how things are progressing and stuff” Robert tells him blushing again.

Aaron nods grabbing his phone from his pocket and typing Robert’s phone new phone number in giving it one ring and hanging up when Robert’s iPhone started ringing.

“Just so you know it’s me” Aaron smirks.

Robert gets his phone out and it says 1 missed call from Aaron.

Robert shows it to Aaron “I already have it, you’ve not changed your number? I’ve had about 50 different numbers and 50 different phones since leaving Emmerdale” 

“Nope always keep my number whenever I’ve gone to a different network no point in giving out a new number every year when I upgrade to a new phone,” Aaron says, and Robert swears there’s judgement in his tone.

“Hey, judgy… I never really needed to keep the phone number after I left the village nobody really rang me I used to just get calls on my work phone or the office landline” He shrugs.

“I didn’t say anything” Aaron laughs holding his hands in front of him as if to say ‘I don’t know what you mean chill’

Aaron’s phone starts calling the camera coming on with the words ‘Facetime from Liv’ showing on the screen.

“I better let you get that, thanks for the teabags” Robert nods getting up and heading to the door.

“Yeah, I’ll be over after I talk to Liv” Aaron promises.

“Don’t forget to wash the paint out your hair” Robert smirks leaving the house.

Aaron was definitely blushing because he was literally about to just go straight over after he ended the call forgetting about the paint in his hair completely.

He swipes the green button and the screen shows Liv wearing sunglasses the sun obviously strong as she lounges on a pool chair.

“What’s in your hair and on your head?” is the first thing his sister asks him frowning at the screen.

He checks how he looks on the small little screen in the corner of his phone and he does have paint on his forehead as well as a lot more than he thought in his hair.

“I was painting, hey guess what I’ve been offered £162 grand for Dale View” Aaron smirks.

“Nice one! Who’s buying it? Are they hot? Or is it a family?” Liv interrogates him the sound of someone splashing in the pool and shouting can be heard in the background.

“It’s err actually… Robert” Aaron practically stutters it out. 

“Robert? As in Robert, Robert? Our Robert?” Liv asks taking her sunglasses off and looking at the screen sitting up more, so she can see Aaron’s face.

“Yeah, Vic… Well, Vic’s sick and he’s come back to look after her decides he wants to stay here again, offered me above asking price so he can get him and Seb settled in and be close to Vic to look after her” his heart skips a few beats hearing his sister call Robert our Robert.

“Did you tell him I said thanks for the erm trust fund?” Liv asks her eyes looking away from the screen smirking at somebody, probably Gabby.

“Yeah” Aaron nods, he thinks he did they talked about it in the café this morning.

“I’m actually calling you about that actually the money isn’t going to last forever and I’ve been travelling the best part of a year so I’m going to come home soon, we both know my GCSE results were complete shit, and I did shit in college as well so I’ve got no hopes of going to uni unless I go back to school and that’s not going to happen, So I wanted to ask if my room still… my room?” She asks looking worried he’d thrown all her stuff out or something as if he’d do that.

“If you were here I’d smack you for even suggesting I’d do that, it’s both of our house Liv” Aaron reassures her.

“I actually wanted to ask you something else as well…” Liv says but she pauses once again not looking at the screen.

“Spit it out will you, or I’ll jump on a plane to Maui, the Canary Islands, French Polynesia, Hong Kong, or where ever you are this week” Aaron laughs.

“It’s actually only Benidorm” Liv smirks “I want to see if you’d sell me a share of your half of the pub? I want to work when I get back but Rob and you over these last few years have told me it’s better to own than to work for somebody else, I could ask Chas if she would sell me some of her shares if you don’t want to sell I just thought I’d be good at the bar stuff, I’ve worked in a few in different countries it’s been quite fun, I’m amazing at making cocktails, you should see me whip them up” Liv beams and he hasn’t seen her this passionate about something since she was planning where to go with Gabby more than a year and a half ago.

“I’ll talk to mum” Aaron nods.

“The reason we’re in Benidorm is because I was planning on coming back for your birthday, but Gabby’s got a bug she’s up in the apartment now vomiting none stop so I might be a few days late” Liv lets him know.

“Don’t worry about it” Aaron waves her off “You can make it up to me when you finally get back I haven’t seen you since you left I miss you?” Aaron tells her.

“I miss you too, you soppy git” Liv laughs, “You said Vic’s sick right? She’s pregnant, isn’t she? Is the baby okay?” Liv asks.

“Yeah I think so she’s just at risk of bad stuff if she doesn’t take it easy, I don’t know the specifics you know Vic,” Aaron tells her.

Liv goes to say something, but she pauses she rolls her eyes “That’s Gabby texting me from the room she wants me to go to the shop for some water and tablets” she tells him although she’s got a fond smile on her face.

“Sure, text me later,” Aaron tells her.

“I will do” Liv smiles blowing him a kiss giggling before ending the call.

Aaron runs up the staircase to get a shower.


End file.
